The major function of polishing technology is to reduce the roughness of a workpiece (particularly for metallic workpiece). The major function of dyeing technology is to form a cover layer on a workpiece to filter the electromagnetic waves in a natural light and generate a specific color then.
The polishing technology is majorly applied in metalworking, precision machinery and optical industry. The surface of a workpiece after polishing will be smooth and have great reflection effect. The polishing technology can be categorized into physical polishing and chemical polishing. The principle of chemical polishing is to set the workpiece in a polishing electrolyte and to exercise a voltage and a current such that an anodic reaction occurs on the surface of the workpiece for planarization, polish and passivation.
The dyeing technology is majorly applied in metalworking, precision machinery and optical industry as well. The traditional dyeing process is to form an oxidized film through an anodic oxidation reaction on the workpiece. Because the oxidized film has lots of perforation and strong capability of absorption, a variety of colors may be dyed by adding dyes.
However, the function of polishing electrolyte will gradually degrade with time and extent of usage to be unusable then. Consequently, it is necessary to replace the polishing electrolyte, but the replaced polishing electrolyte may result in environmental pollution if no special treatment is applied because it contains pollutants such as metallic ions. Furthermore, such special treatment may increase the processing cost a lot. In dyeing technology, a variety of dyes has to be added additionally to form a variety of colors.
In views of the abovementioned, a method and system of metal polishing and oxidation film process is proposed in the present invention to resolve the deficiency of the prior art.